


the next best thing to an angel

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: “But I don’t see any angels in the city. I don’t hear any holy choirs sing. And if I can’t get an angel, I can still get a boy. And a boy’d be the next best thing, the next best thing to an angel. …”





	the next best thing to an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Chris-centric vidlet set to "Tonight Is What It Means To Be Young" from the 1984 film _Streets of Fire_.


End file.
